One Day Back
by Iapetus
Summary: Ever wonder why Kagome's father is never home? A 9-11 memorial fic.
1. Make up Work

One Day Back  
  
An Inu Yasha fan fiction by Iapetus  
  
Disclaimer. I am not the genius behind Inu Yasha. If I were, I would not be here. So, in short, don't sue me (you won't really get that much money out of me anyways....) :P  
  
To make things easier on me, I made Tokyo and New York City in the same time zone. This is just for the story (and since it _is_ a story, that shouldn't be a problem).  
  
_Words surrounded by underscores are thoughts_  
  
With the first year anniversary of September 11 happening tomorrow, I thought it be fitting that I write my own little tribute. I always meant to write either a poem, or story, or something, but never got around to it.  
  
I decided to do it through one of my favorite anime series.  
  
So I would be honored if you read my tribute to all those who died. If you truely like it, review, and I will post the second chapter. If this goes into oblivion, it will simply be my outlet, written for my benefit.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 1: Make-up Work  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need to go back!" Kagome protested. One arm was clutching a huge 3" ring binder, and the other was being held by the hanyou. Both were five feet from the dry well- with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looking on in amusement.  
  
"You just went back a week ago!" Inu Yasha countered. "And, we just found a lead about where Naraku is. We can't just let the trail go cold!"  
  
"He's just too dog-like sometimes," Shippo whispered to the others.  
  
"Well he IS half dog-demon..." Sango pointed out, "But you do have a point."  
  
"He sounded like a hunting dog would think. 'We can't let the trail grow cold!'" Miroku chuckled, and the others joined in.  
  
Inu Yasha was so mad he didn't notice his companions' comments.  
  
"Kagome, if you try to go back..." he paused, thinking, "I'm going to block the entrance to the well!"  
  
It was the wrong thing to say. Kagome stopped struggling, and had 'that look' in her eyes. "I'd like to see you try it," she challanged.  
  
Immediately, he jumped away from her and let go. Uprooting the nearest tree, he ran back in the Well's direction.  
  
"Inu Yasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. He fell in a thud, and the tree on top of his head.  
  
"I'll be back in one day!" She called to her friends. "I just need to turn in all of my make-up work and get some more," she indicated the huge binder.  
  
"Ja mata ne!" With that, she jumped out of sight.  
  
"Shimatta..." growled the squashed Inu Yasha.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Konban wa!" the time traveling girl called into the kitchen. It was almost time for dinner, and she couldn't wait for something home cooked (in stead of over a fire). After all, there's no cooking like Mom's cooking.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother replied with a smile, "I'm glad you came back. Guess what we're having tonight?"  
  
_It must be something good..._ thought Kagome. "Is it ramen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Sota and your grandfather wanted that, but I couldn't find any fresh fugu."  
  
"Mom!" Kagome cried in retaliation, "Dad prepares the fugu. He has the lisense, not you."  
  
"I'm just joking. Actually, all of their cabbage was terrible, and I didn't have time to look for some better." Both women understood. It hadn't been the greatest year for vegetables - the summer had been unseasonably cold. "Anyways, I had a feeling you were coming home tonight."  
  
"Is it _oden_?" she asked with hopefully. Her mother just nodded her head. In happiness, she let out a 'whoop!', and flashed the 'peace' sign.  
  
"I couldn't miss tommorow anyways. When is Dad going on the air?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she heard her grandfather say behind her. "We were just on the phone. How lucky you are to get back when you did!" His face broke into a huge grin. "He wants to hear all about your adventures, but I thought it best if you told him." Now, he winked. "I was going to tell a little bit, but I heard your voice and decided for you to.  
  
"Son, we'll all be cheering you on tomorrow," he said, speaking into the phone. "We're very proud of this great break. Imagine! You filming in a studio in the World Trade Center! Right in the hub of the US! I'm so proud of my boy!  
  
"All right, all right, here's your baby girl," he jested, smiling lovingly at Kagome (who looked like she was about to tear the phone out of his hands in exitement). Handing the phone, the old man went to help his daughter-in- law set the table.  
  
"Daddy?" Kagome asked hopefully, as if the line might disconnect any moment.  
  
"Hey babe! I'm so glad I called when you came home! It's been forever since we talked last," her father said, relieved to hear her voice. She nad not been able to talk to her dad since she was pulled down the well two months ago.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked as she moved into the living room. Mouthing a 'hello' to Sota (who was playing with Buyo) as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Nah, I've cooked in front of crowds many times before. I haven't had a problem yet-"  
  
"But this is in a whole different country! Tons of Americans are going to see you. You are one of the most famous Chefs in all of Japan, and Americans are always looking for foreign foods to eat. Look how they dote over Chineese!"  
  
"Kagome, I've told you countless times before - that isn't real Chineese. It's the American version of it. They take whatever they want and make it their own." He paused. "Although, a little Japanese in their diet wouldn't be bad." Somehow, Kagome could tell this wasn't what her father wanted to talk about. An uncomfortable pause followed.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about the Sengoku Jidai?" he asked seriously.  
  
"We haven't had the chance to talk, Dad," she answered truthfully. "I don't know why Grandpa decided to wait to tell you until now, especially with the broadcast coming up."  
  
"I told you, I'm not worried about that. Even if I am a chef, I am the son of a Shinto Priest. I know the legends of the shrine, including the Bone- Eater's Well. I had no idea it had the power to send you through time."  
  
If anyone in her family, Kagome knew she could tell her father everything. So, she did. He became concerned about Inu Yasha, for he knew the legend that surrounded the hanyou (and subsequentially, his father and older brother). However, when she told him about Kaede's prayer beads and his 'sits', he cracked up. He was fascinated that she was Kikyo's reincarnation (but not surprised, because she did live in a shrine after all).  
  
He let her tell the whole story, only remarking on occasion. It was highly amusing to Kagome when she told him about Miroku and Kouga. He couldn't get over the fact that one man had groped his 'little girl,' and another kept on calling her 'his woman.' However, the biggest surprise came when she told him about Inu Yasha's change of heart. They may be sperated by distance and time, but he was still a concerned dad who didn't like the idea that she was growing up (and that guys were hitting on her). Again, he laughed when he heard of how Hojo was so naive to Grandpa's lies.  
  
"Four boys after you... I don't know Kagome, you attract a lot of weird ones. One's a pervert, another's too dense for his own good, and two are demons (who sound a bit coarse). Maybe I should just hop on the nearest plane and get back there so I can set them straight."  
  
This time, Kagome laughed. She could just imagine her father approaching Inu Yasha, telling him off for treating his daughter like he did. He was complete in his chef outfit, and holding a cleaver. No matter how strong you are, no one can face the wrath of a parent.  
  
"Dinnertime!" her mother called from the hallway.  
  
Kagome had felt immensly better by her talk with her father, but she didn't want to hang up yet.  
  
"I heard you mom. I've already talked to everyone else. Don't worry, you enjoy your time with your everyone else."  
  
"I'll watch you tommorow!" she promised. "I love you, Daddy!"  
  
"I love you too, Kagome. Sayoonara."  
  
"Sayoonara." She hung up the phone, and went to eat the long-awaited oden with the rest of her family.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Packing up her school bag, Kagome set out for her day back to school. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, although she dreaded having Hojo shower her with 'get well' gifts again. The streets seemed especially crowded as she made her way to the bus stop. It was almost the end of the summer semester, and she actually thought she was getting the information down.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" she heard from the crowd. Turning, she discovered it was one of her friends, Satomi. Followed closly behind was Naru.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Naru sounded concerned, and tossed her long hair behind her back. "We heard that your Sleep Apnea was giving you a problem with your Constipation."  
  
_Sleep Apnea? CONSTIPATION! I'm going to kill Gramps when I get home..._ she thought.  
  
"Um... no, I'm ok right now," she reassured her friends. "I wasn't too sick though that I didn't finish my makeup work!" she smiled and pointed back at her heavy bag.  
  
"Man, and I had enough problems with Trig as it is, and I don't have to do a whole week's at once..." Satomi shuddered. "I hate math."  
  
The bus came, and took the girls to school. However, the whole time - Kagome felt a familiar presence watching her.  
  
_Inu Yasha no baka, what are you doing back here?_  
  
-------  
  
"Tanaka-sensei, here is all of my make up work." She handed the ring binder to him. When he took it, it was like a large pain dissapeared from her body.  
  
"Ok Higuarsei, I got another one for you." Kaogme cringed, but was relieved to find that THIS binder was only an inch thick. _Hey, it's an improvement...._  
  
Sitting down, she took out her notebook and started copying down the instructions on the board while her teacher began class.  
  
About an hour later, her teacher's phone rang. Frustrated, he set down the piece of chalk, and went to answer it.  
  
"Abe-chan, what day is it?" whispered the person behind her to a friend.  
  
"I don't remember. Higuarsei-chan, do you know?" Abe asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and responded, "September 11th."  
  
"Arigatoo," both girls responded.  
  
_9/11/01. I can't wait until I get home!_ she thought.  
  
_Of course, Inu Yasha is probably waiting for me. Jeez, well he's going to have to wait whether he wants to or not._ In many ways, Kagome enjoyed antagonizing the hanyou. Although she was in love with him (and she was pretty sure he returned those feelings), their personalities often clashed. _Well, Mom always said there are many types of friends. Some fight all time time; I guess that describes Inu Yasha and me._  
  
Her thoughts wre interrupted by the teacher's paniced voice to the person on the phone.  
  
"Your joking.  
  
"That's impossible. How could ANYONE do something like that?" This was a surprise, because Tanaka-sensei didn't say things like that durring class.  
  
"What channel is it on?" he continued. "Ok, arigatoo. I'll turn it on right away."  
  
Each room had it's own TV, which was connected to the School's Cable server. Each teacher got several news channels, the Discovery Channel, the History Channel, and the Weather Channel. Tanaka-sensei turned to CNN, not giving his students any explination.  
  
The newscaster looked like he could bairly keep the calm tone in his voice. The teacher had turned the program on mid-sentence.  
  
"...a plane crashed into one of the World Trade Center buildings in New York City..."  
  
Kagome's blood froze. She didn't just hear that. She didn't just hear what she thought she heard....  
  
_What floor was Father going to be on?_ she tried to think, yet it was too hard for her to focus. She kept on drifting in and out of listening to the TV.  
  
It was live TV, and the next moment, she thought she saw another grizly replay of the plane hitting.  
  
The reporter lost all composure. "OH MY GOD! A SECOND PLANE HIT THE OTHER BUILDING!"  
  
"...hundreds were killed on impact, both on the planes and the spots they hit..."  
  
"... the fire is going to prevent those above them to get out..."  
  
Somehow, only large numbers could appear. Goosebumps covered her body, and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck prick up. Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her cheecks. Her friends turned to look at her, and called out her name. However, she didn't hear them.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ja mata ne- See you later  
  
Shimatta- Shit (at least the translations I've seen)  
  
Kuso- Damn (same situation as shimatta)  
  
Konban wa- Good evening  
  
Sayoonara- goodbye  
  
Inu Yasha no baka- Inu Yasha you idiot  
  
arigatoo- thank you  
  
Fugu is also known as blowfish. If not prepared right, it can be deadly. This is why a lisense is needed to prepare it (and not many people bother with trying to get a lisense. They just go out somewhere fancy to eat).  
  
My dad always called me babie and babe. I am using it here from Kagome's father as refrencce to her being "Daddy's little girl."  
  
I made a couple edits. I changed the names of Kagome's friends, and fixed the formatting on my end notes. I hope it's easier for you all to dechiper now.  
  
Ok, if you are intrested to find out what happens, please review. I want opinions on how this worked out.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Iapetus 


	2. A New Resolve

One Day Back  
  
An Inu Yasha fan fiction by Iapetus  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INU YASHA! *Evil look from lawyers*  
  
Ummmm....  
  
Ok, so maybe I don't - but that was fun. :D (Yes I know I'm weird.)  
  
Formatting notes for this chapter:  
  
&&&&&&&- begining and end  
  
======== - same scene, later in day, same perspective  
  
_-_-_-_-_ - different scene, different perspective  
  
---------- - same scene, different perspective  
  
Anyways, thank you for all your reviews! Eight for just one chapter.... OMG that's a first for me. Well, it's obvious by your comments that you want more - and so I shall deliver. ;)  
  
Before I begin, let me remind you all of something (because I got a complain about this). I made Tokyo and New York in the same time zone. I based Kagome's emotions off my own, because for six horrific hours I thought my aunt and uncle might have died in the Pentagon. THAT'S why they are in the same time zone. While I was in my school's third hour, I saw the second plane hit the other tower, and both buildings collapse.  
  
Again, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the second chapter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**I can't walk this road without you You cannot do it alone We were never meant to make it on our own - So when the road becomes to heavy And your feet too tired to walk I will carry you and we'll be carried on.  
  
-"Carry On", Rebecca St. James**  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Resolve  
  
.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Naru asked, concerned.  
  
"Higuarsei-chan?" everyone else asked. The whole class may have thought it was a terrible event, but it was in a 'oh that's too bad' thought process. After all, this wasn't Japan that was attacked - even though the Japanese had had their share of hardship, heartache, and defeats.  
  
"... I saw people jumping out of the windows," the lady said, sobbing. "At first I thought it was debris..."  
  
Kagome tried to whipe her face, but it didn't work.  
  
She could bairly register when the reporters announced that both buildings collapsed.  
  
"Father..." The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before. Not even those several times times her friends had risked death in their fights for the Shikon Fragments could compare to this.  
  
Satomi put her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Your father was supposed to have that broadcast today, wasn't he?" she asked carefully.  
  
It was impossible to answer. Every time she opened her mouth, no sound came out. So, she simply nodded her head in an affirmative.  
  
Whispers sprung up everywhere. It was obvious they were trying to hide it from Kagome - but things that shouldn't be heard have a way of making themselves known.  
  
"Isn't her father Higuarsei-sensei?"  
  
"I was going to watch that show..."  
  
"He's the greatest chef in all of Japan!"  
  
"You mean _was_."  
  
"Hey, we don't know that yet..."  
  
"I wonder when she'll find out..."  
  
Kagome's pride took took over, and she forced her tears to stop. It didn't halt the fact that she couldn't talk, or that her face was beet red from the blood rushing to her face. _I will not make a public display of myself,_ she thought fiercely. _There is a time and place for everything. This is not the moment for it.  
  
_Anyways, they're showing on TV that people got out. Maybe he did. I have to remain optimistic if I'm going to get through the day._  
  
And so, that was how she plowed on. Whenever tears threatened to overtake her, she thought on how people got out. Yet, at the same time she felt incredibly selfish. _Every person in the WTC has family and friends. They ALL want their person to be one of the few that've gotten out._ Throughout the rest of the day, no one seemed to be able to look her in the eye. No one knew just what to say to her.  
  
=============  
  
The bell rang, and Kagome tore out of the building as fast as she could. She didn't want sympathy from someone who didn't know how she was feeling. Not to mention, the one person who could possibly tell her anything right now was her mother. The authorities would contact the spouses of those involved when they had the news first and foremost.  
  
The bus seemed too slow, as did the rest of the traffic. Everyone was talking about what had happened. Kaogme tuned them out, for she could only think about one thing:  
  
_Dad..._  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
He was going to know where she was 24/7, even if he couldn't always be there. He hated having to hide, but Kagome had pointed out that demons weren't commen in 21st century Japan (and it wouldn't be good if you drew extra attention to yourself).  
  
Waiting high in the tree, Inu Yasha watched at all sorts of people went along and did their daily things.  
  
_Feh,_ he thought to himself, _Kagome's people are weird._  
  
Yet, there seemed to be something unusual going on about an hour into Kagome's "school." His sensitive dog-ears heard talk of an attack against the WTC by airplanes.  
  
_WTC? Airplanes?_ he didn't know what the words were, but if there was an attack - it could only mean three things. _It's either a revot, a battle, or a demon._ Either way, he couldn't tell where such a huge event was.  
  
_You'd think something this big could be seen from the trees....  
  
_Stupid humans. I'll ask Kagome what they were talking about when it's time to take her back._  
  
With that, he resigned himself to continue waiting for her throughout the day.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
She got off at the stop, and began running towards the house. Unfortunatly, when your mind is sidetracked, one often will loose their footing. Falling forward, Kagome skidded her knees on the loose rocks.  
  
With the fall, she couln't run home like she was before. Both knees were skinned, and laced with blood.  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan, are you ok?" It was Sota.  
  
"How are you taking it," Kagome asked.  
  
"Taking what?" he asked curiously  
  
"'Taking what?!'" she replied angirly, "What do you mean 'Taking What?'"  
  
"Onee-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." The boy was confused at his sister's loss of temper.  
  
"It was on the TVs all day! How could you _not_ know what's going on?"  
  
"I only saw a video in history today," he recalled, "but that was it."  
  
Realization hit her. _Maybe they didn't tell any of the elementary school students..._  
  
"Aren't you concerned about Dad?" Kagome asked finally.  
  
"Why?" Sota had been confused before, but now he was suspicious.  
  
_They DIDN'T say anything._ The fact shook her out of her disbelief. _Why wouldn't they tell Sota? Dad is there, after all..._  
  
"Two planes flew into the Twin Towers, and they collapsed." The words sounded dull, and without emotion. It is amazing how sometimes when we are the most emotional, there is none to be found in our vocal chords.  
  
"Nani?" the young boy asked in a small voice.  
  
Somehow, in the heat of the conversation, both brother and sister found themselves in front of the temple grounds before they thought they would.  
  
"Sometimes, time has a habit of speeding up when you think it's slowing down," Sota commented.  
  
His older sister was surprised by the statement, but agreed with it. In many ways, she hoped she'd never go home. But then, how would she ever know what would happened?  
  
The door to the house, which usually looked friendly and welcoming, had a sense of forboding that shot shivers down both Kagome and Sota's spines.  
  
For a full minute, neither one of them moved. Her brother had gone unusually quiet after finding out the news, and she wasn't going to talk to him more than he wanted to. In fact, she didn't want to talk to anyone really at the moment anyways...  
  
_That's a lie, and you know it,_ she felt someone tell her in her head. _You are afraid of walking in this door, but don't hesistate in going against Naraku. Be a woman and face it!_  
  
Her consiousness had a point, Kagome acknowledged, and took the step forward that her brother could not. He was soon following her.  
  
The house was deathly silent as the two took off their shoes and but their backpacks away. Sota had gone into the living room, and Kagome went to clean off her knees.  
  
Everything seemed fragile - that at a touch it would shatter.  
  
Kagome felt as though her life was like that now.  
  
If having to travel back in time had one good advantage, it was that she had been forced to learn First Aid quickly. It only took five minutes to wash and disinfect both wounds, then bandage them. Afterwards, she felt signifigantly better, and could walk almost normally.  
  
"Mom?" she asked tentatively, into the living room. Her mother was not the only one in there, her grandfather was too. The TV was on, and reporters were talking about the assumbed death and missing toll.  
  
Her grandfather saw them walk in, and switched it off. In the Sengoku Jidai, where war tore families apart, she had seen grief on many people's faces. His face wore the deepest sorrow Kagome had ever seen.  
  
Her mother cluched the cordless phone in both of her hands, looking like she was only half there. Countless tears were dried on her face, and her cheeks were still very red.  
  
Sota ran and jumped into his mother's lap, shaking in fear. Kagome glanced to the TV, and then to her grandfather. It was obvious that her mother couldn't answer any questions, for it looked as though she'd never be able to speak again.  
  
No one had to ask the question.  
  
"Your father was able to get a call out on his cell phone to your mother when it happened," her grandfather began. "He isn't even sure how it worked. Even with his phone plan, it is hard to get a call from across the world.  
  
"Anyways, he said he had to call us, because he didn't think he'd be able to get out. The exit was blocked by debris, and the firemen were only begining to move it when..." he shut his eyes tight against the memory.  
  
"What happened, Grandpa?" _No... please don't say it is..._  
  
"We heard him scream, and then we lost signal.  
  
"That was when the first building collapsed."  
  
_NO.... That was the building Daddy was in..._  
  
"I felt at that moment that something inside was severed. I know people make a mockery of my spiritual skills, but this was unlike anything else I had experienced.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
He could hear her run and slam the door. Jumping up to her window sill, Inu Yasha saw Kagome's face. Though he had not seen her grandfather, his face looked just like his did. She didn't even notice when he climbed into the window.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"NO, I'M NOT GOING HOME NOW, INU YASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then turned away.  
  
"I just-" he tried to speak again.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Thud* _Jeez, I didn't even DO anything...._ "But Ka-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled again.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!?" he bellowed.  
  
--------  
  
She turned back, and realized there was no anger- none at her anyway- in his face. _He's worried about me..._ she realized.  
  
"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"  
  
It was if the floodgates in her head broke. She ran towards the boy, and clutched his chest tightly. They sunk to the ground, and she began to cry with all her might.  
  
Kagome had never cried like this before. It was as if all the pain in her body was trying to get out of through her face - and wasn't succeeding. Inu Yasha had been surprised when she suddenly flung herself on him, but recovered quickly. Putting his hands on her back, he held her close.  
  
"What happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
She couldn't answer, for her sobs kept coming through.  
  
"Fa- Father..."  
  
-----------  
  
_No..._ Inu Yasha shut his eyes tight. _Not to Kagome. She doesn't deserve that. Please let it not be true!_  
  
"Kagome, I still don't understand what happened. I heard that there was an attack, but I couldn't figure out where it was."  
  
She looked up into his face, and somehow found a speaking voice. "It was on the other side of the world, in another country. Two buildings were attacked." She started crying in his chest again.  
  
Inu Yasha swore silently to himself, cursing his good intuition. _She doens't deserve this - I wish I wasn't right..._  
  
He could feel someting painfull working in his chest.  
  
The hard life of a hanyou had built a callouse around his heart. _I'm alone in this world, and don't have time for stupid human emotions._  
  
He had loved Kikyo, but she could never understand his loneliness. Well, ok, she could in a sense, but not in the way he felt it. He was orphaned completely and utterly. He never knew his father, the demon had died before he was born. His mother was gone, for the human female lovers of a male demon never did live long. _I've lost my family to death and hate._ Even his own BROTHER wanted to kill him.  
  
_But, the first person to ever care for me like that besides mother was...._  
  
---------  
  
Kagome felt a tear on her forehead. Looking up, she saw the silent tears of a man in pain streaming down Inu Yasha's cheek.  
  
"I know how you feel." His words were simple, yet gave her great comfort.  
  
"No one has ever cared for me as much as you have. Mother-" he choked on the word.  
  
"I wish I could take your despair and bear it myself!" he said fiercely. "I can't stand to see you in pain."  
  
_Inu Yasha..._  
  
He held her tighter. "We aren't the only ones who know what it's like..."  
  
_That's right,_ Kagome realized. _Miroku... Sango... Shippo... they all..._  
  
She cried anew, this time for her friends as well as for herself. _I can cry my eyes out now. Inu Yasha's here to protect me, and I have friends who will understand._  
  
That didn't take away the pain, but it did help to have a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"I'll stay here and protect you. We won't go back tonight."  
  
_He's changed so much..._  
  
"Arigatoo, Inu Yasha."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome was dressed as a traditional Shinto miko, and sweeping the steps of the Bone Eaters Well. Hearing footsteps, she looked up.  
  
"Daddy!" He was dressed as she remembered him, with his trusty apron around his waist. He held his arms out, and gave her a gigantic hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," he laughed. "I hate being away from you all."  
  
They chatted for awhile, the broom left forgotton. Finally, Kagome addressed something that had been bugging her.  
  
"Dad, I had a terrible dream," she started, "I thought you had died.  
  
"And now, I feel a weird aura around you. Daddy, what's going on?"  
  
Her father's laughter stopped very quickly.  
  
"Kagome, that wasn't a dream."  
  
The shock of the statement seemed to freeze her whole body.  
  
"I wanted to see you one last time. I was only able to talk to your grandfather and mother on the phone.  
  
"There's no way I can leave my beautiful, darling daughter without saying a proper goodbye. The last time we talked, you and I said goodbye in expectation of seeing each other in a week."  
  
"Daddy?" The memories of the day filled her mind in a rush. She felt like she was going to start crying all over again.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Kagome," he said, and touched her cheek. "Tears don't suit you. Kami-sama granted my wish to see you once more.  
  
"I'm proud of you, babe." This time, _he_ was the one crying. "You are fighting for a just cause, while not even in your own time. You face danger constantly, yet don't flinch back.  
  
"I am glad to say that you are my daughter."  
  
Kagome was crying again, but for a different reason.  
  
"I had to say that to you before I left. I know you'll never be able to tell me everything now, so I'll wait for you to tell me later.  
  
She continued to sob.  
  
"Although, from what I heard, the enemy your facing sounds ruthless." She looked up to make sure she didn't miss a word. He looked off into the distance and continued. "It's so sad that that kind of hatred still exists today. You'd think we'd learn our lesson.  
  
"I know how strong you are. Beat Naraku and help avenge your friends. Get rid of that evil, and you will avenge me as well. I know you can do nothing now in the world of politics, but you can change the world through the past.  
  
"I know you have the power to prevent a catastrophe. Even if you wernt Kikyo's reincarnation, you are still a miko, and you are still you. I know you'd never let that rest." He backed away, slowly letting go and rising into the sky.  
  
"Dad!" Kagome cried. "I can't imangine what life would be like without you! Please don't go!"  
  
"I'll never leave you Kagome, although my time in this world had ended before yours. I want to return to my mother, who I've missed for years. So, I will wait for you as she has waited for me.  
  
"Don't despair, for I am with you always. Sayoonara."  
  
"Sayoonara."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome woke up. It was the middle of the night, and nothing was making a noise. She saw Inu Yasha sleeping in a corner, near her window. He was hugging the Testsuiaga like he always did when resting.  
  
She had insisted that he go back and tell the others that she would be awhile, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was going to do his best to protect her.  
  
_Inu Yasha was wronged by Naraku probably the worst of all,_ she thought. Everyone else had a cause before now, but now she had one as well.  
  
_Dad, I'll fight to avenge you by beating Naraku,_ she thought determindly. _I don't want any more people to feel like I did.  
  
_I love you Dad. Arigatoo._  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ok, I'm sorry that it took me forever to update this, but my computer was giving me problems. I had just finished typing the whole thing, when my computer froze and deleted all of my work. ^_^; I had to retype the whole thing, which was an incredible emotional drain on me.  
  
This is the last chapter that will be posted. It was meant to be short, otherwise I think I'd be disrespecting those who lost their lives by drawing it out.  
  
As for the story, I incorporated a desperate wish of my own into Kagome's reality. Her 'goodbye' to her father had been in a 'see you later' mindset. I lost someone very dear to me, and the last time I ever said goodbye to her was in that sort-of way (if you want to read the story about it, go to my profile and read the poem "Looking back to Fifth Grade.").  
  
Review, because I want to know how I finished it. I don't usually write so much saddness into a story; I may be into angst, but there is humor there too. Again, thank you for reading my piece.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
-Iapetus 


End file.
